KNA Konoha Ninja's Aggregation
by Haru-meow
Summary: Ez a szerintem legjobban sikerült fanfictionom. Tudom még kezdő vagyok és aki rászán pár percet és elolvassa annak kellemes olvasást kívánok. Kritit! Unfortunately this language is Hungarian, but we hope soon will be in Englih...
1. Kezdődik

Az erdőt két ninja szelte át. Az egyiknek szürke volt a haja és a száját maszk takarta. A másiknak hollófekete haja és szeme volt. Csöndesen haladtak ugrálva ágról-ágra. Végül a beállt csöndet a szürkehajú törte meg.

– Furcsa lesz visszatérni a faluban, nem? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom, még nem gondolkodtam rajta.

– Értem, azonban figyelmeztetlek a falu, az emberek, sőt Naruto és Sakura is megváltoztak – mondta a maszkos, de válasz nem érkezett csak hümmögés. Ezek után csöndesen ugráltak az ágakon, de a maszkos magában hozzá tette:

„Nem csak te változol Sasuke nem csak te..."

Konohában zajlott az élet. Pontosabban Konoha főterén egy színpad állt rajta pár emberrel. Egy együttes volt. A szőke hajú énekes bársonyos hangja betöltötte akár az egész falut. Nem csoda, hogy ennyi a rajongójuk volt. Az első pár sorban a fangirlök álltak. Utánuk pedig a konohai nép. Hátul három lány állt. Egy fekete, egy barna és egy rózsaszín hajú, majd a feketehajú szólalt meg.

– Még mindig nem szóltok egymáshoz? – kérdezte a rózsaszínhajútól.

– Nem, Ő híres lett és sznob. Nem tudok vele mit kezdeni.

– Már fél éve nem beszéltek amióta Ő... – kezdte volna a barnahajú, de félt befejezni a mondatot.

– Hé, nyugi Tenten már túltettem magam rajta ennyi – ekkor azonban egy szőke agyonmázolt cicababa állt eléjük.

– Hello, Sakura csak nem kijöttél Narutóhoz? Kibékültetek? – kérdezte egyszerre gúnyosan és kényesen. Ino volt Naruto legnagyobb rajongója. Minden koncerten ott volt, és szinte, mint anno Sasukéra, a szőke énekesre is ráakasztotta magát.

– Ino, te hogy-hogy nem az első sorban csápolsz? – kérdezte a rózsaszín. Nagyon elege lett a lányból. Nem elég, hogy itt idegesíti, még meg is említi a rossz kapcsolatukat. – Tudod, mit nem érdekelsz. Amúgy mióta foglalkozol az én gondjaimmal. Tudtommal te olyan tökéletes vagy, hogy még az sincs.

Azzal faképnél hagyták a szőke hajút. Hazafelé tartva Hinata és Tenten levált tőle. Sakura gondolataiba mélyedve battyogott tovább. Egy emlék jutott eszébe. Egy számára fájdalmas emlék.

_/Visszaemlékezés/_

_Sakura boldogan sétálgatott a színpad mögött. Ma végre rászánta magát. Ma végre bevallja az érzéseit. Nem lesz olyan gyámoltalan, mint Sasukéval. Hallotta a közönség vastapsát, és várta, hogy Naruto kijöjjön a színpadról. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Végül meglátta a kékszeműt közeledni. Amint a szőke hajú meglátta a szemöldökét, felhúzta, és kérdőn tekintett a rózsaszínre, mire az belekezdett._

– _Naruto, én nagyon kedvellek és nem, mint barátot ez több. Tudom, hogy régen szörnyen viselkedtem de, most már biztosra tudom, te, vagy akit szeretek __–__ kimondta. Bár szíve még mindig torkában dobogott de túl esett rajta. Ám a szőke csak hallgatott. A lány ezt rossz néven vette, ezért megkérdezte. __–__ Nem is mondasz semmi? __–__ kérdezte félve. Igen félt a fiú válaszától. A visszautasítástól. Eleget szenvedett Sasuke miatt._

– _Nincs mit mondanom __–__ mondta ridegen és ezzel közelebb lépett a rózsaszínhez, de úgy, hogy orruk összeért, mire a lány elpirult. __–__ Tényleg úgy érzed képes vagy szeretni? __–__ kérdezte szinte már suttogva. A zöldszemű zavarában csak bólogatott. A kék szemű ajka vészesen közeledett. Na álljon meg a menet. Ő még soha életében nem csinált ilyesmit. Most meg nyilvánosan megcsókolná? Sakura megijedt. És a fiú ezt észre vette. __– __Azt hiszem, mi ketten nem járhatunk együtt, nem igaz? Még akkor se, ha te... a barátom vagy._

_Sakura szemébe könnyek gyűltek és sírva elfutott._

_/Visszaemlékezés vége/_

Azóta a nap óta többet nem beszéltek. Nem szóltak egymáshoz. A fiúnak minden nap más barátnője volt. Végül is megteheti. Mikor ezt elmondta a barátnőinek ők, nagyon megutálták a kékszeműt. Hinata már akkor lemondott Narutóról amikor, híres lett, és máig boldog párkapcsolatban van Kibával. Tenten és Neji között már a Chuunin vizsgán volt valami, ez később kivirágzott. Temari akkor találkozgatott Shikamaruval amikor, itt volt a faluba. Ám mégis Naruto és Sakura közül az utóbbi szenvedett a legjobban. Eszmefutásából az ébresztette ki, hogy hazaért. Bement a nappaliba és levágódott a kanapéra, majd bekapcsolta a tv-t. Mivel nem sokára edzése lesz, ezért átöltözött ninja ruhájába. Bár már régen nem az, ami volt. Hosszú hajára tekintve már nem kiengedve, hanem két copfba fogta. Fejpántját sem a feje búbján hordta már, á-á nem, a homlokán. Magassarkú csizmáját megtartotta. A szoknyáját elhagyta. És térd alá érő török nadrágot vett fel. A fölsője mellkasi részénél kezdődött, és magas nyaka volt, valamint volt ujja. Kesztyűje nagyon hosszú ezért ráhúzta a pólója ujjára. Így úgy tűnt mintha egybe lenne. Valójában az öltözékén két szín dominált: piros - mert azt olyan alapszínnek gondolta -, és fekete. Mivel a találkozásig volt fél óra - plusz még Kakashi-sensei késése meg Narutóval sem akart találkozni a kelletten kívül -, sétált egyet a faluba. Mire a hídhoz ért Naruto már ott volt. Zavartan sütötte le pilláit, mikor megérezte a szőke tekintetét. Csöndben vártak senseiükre. Mikor Kakashi megérkezett SÉTÁLVA mindketten eltátották a szájukat.

– Elnézést a késésért de fontos megbeszélni valóm volt a Hokageval. Nos új csapattársat kaptok. Had mutassam be – bár szerintem nem is kell –, Sasuke Uchihát.

Na erre senki nem számított. A hirtelen jött sokkból Sakura tért ki előbb így üdvözölte az Uchihát.

– Szia Sasuke, újra a faluban? – kérdezte kedvesen. Örült, hogy végre tud valakihez hozzá szólni miközben Kakashira várnak. Végül Naruto is kilábalt így ős is köszöntötte Sasukét a maga stílusában. Odament kezét ökölbe szorította majd maga elé, tartotta. A másiknak se kellett több beleöklözött a másikéba.

– Csá haver, jó újra a faluba látni – mondta Naruto.

– Ja, már kezdtem unni a folytonos bujkálást.

Ezek után megkezdődött az edzés. Kakashi megint a csengős tesztet akarta alkalmazni.

– Ne már, sensei nem unja még? - nyafogta Sakura.

– Nem. Most, hogy újra teljes a csapat még inkább össze kell dolgoznotok – mondta bölcsen Kakashi. Erre már Sakura csak fújt egyet. Naruto rögtön bevetette a Rasengant. Pedig ha tudná, hogy itt nem az erő a lényeg. A rózsaszín hajú beleöklözött a földbe mire az szétnyílt Naruto előtt. A szőke meg beleesett volna, ha nem kapaszkodik meg, majd egy ugrással újra talajon volt.

– Mond csak, Sakura - kezdte el nyugodtan - TE NORMÁLIS VAGY? - üvöltötte.

– MÁR HOGYNE – válaszolta a kérdezett ugyanolyan hangnemmel. - TUDOD ITT SENKI SEM KÍVÁNCSI, HOGY TE MILYEN ERŐS VAGY! DE HA NAGYON AKAROD, MEGCSINÁLHATOD EGYEDÜL, VÉGÜL IS TE OLYAN NAGY VAGY - ironizált a zöld szemű. Naruto morgott egyet, hogy megértette. Ezek után szótlanul odament társaihoz, és várta van e valakinek ötlete.

– Rám ne néz Dobe, nem vagyok ötletláda – mondta Sasuke mikor a szőke ránézett. Mivel Sakura már nyilatkozta, hogy neki sincs, Naruto sóhajtott egyet, majd elgondolkodott. A rózsaszín elpirult, mert a kék szemű ilyenkor még helyesebb volt.

– Oké, nos akkor neke...

– Én várok – vágott közbe Kakashi aki jót szórakozott az egészen.

– Jó, én meg mondanám. Na szóval. Sakura fogalmam sincs, hogy de kerülj Kakashi-sensei mögé és állítsd le, azzal a nem tudom mivel, Sasuke, míg Kakashi-sensei mozdulatlan elvesszük tőle a csengőket. Világos?

– Mint a nap – mondta közönyösen Sakura, azzal felugrott egy fára a lomb takarásában. Majd hihetetlen sebességgel leugrott. Hangtalanul ért földre, mint egy macska, és kihasználva, hogy a szürkehajú nem látta, hallotta meg, a kezével nyulat mutatott majd szépen óvatosan, széthúzta kezét, és olyan mutatott, mint a filmrendezők. Pár pillanatot várt, míg a kapcsolat létrejön és a keze között egy kétoldalú tükör pihent, amibe nem, de kilátott. Ezek után beazonosította a jounin arcát ügyelve arra, hogy senki más ne kerüljön, majd kimondta a végszót.

– Ma Tomaru no Jutsu.

Kakashi épphogy megfordult volna mikor a jutsu „eltalálta", és mintha az ütő állt volna meg benne. Naruto és Sasuke, mikor látták mozdulatlanná válni sensejüket odafutottak és elvették a csengőket és passzoltak egyet Sakurának is. A jutsu kezdte erejét veszteni így Kakashi szabadon, járkálhatott ezért odament gratulálni tanítványaihoz.

Sakura amint hazaért elment aludni, ám álom nem jött szemére. Az agya egyfolytában járt. Azon gondolkozott, hogy tudna még közelebb lenni a szőkeséghez.

„De baka Sakura, azt mondta, nem járhattok együtt, akkor minek nyomulsz, tudtommal nem vagy Ino! – sikkantott a vállán egy Angyal-Sakura.

„És akkor mi van? Attól még mutathatja, hogy szereti nem?" – mondta a másik vállán Démon-Sakura.

„Hagyjátok abba!" – már ő is sikított. „Majd még meglátom" – mondta nyugodtabban. De ekkor valami eszébe jutott.

„Tudom már!"

Fogott egy lapot és minden félét ráfirkált, köztük szavakat, meg egy találó nevet és majdnem kész. A többit csak holnap. Ezek után elnyomta az álom.

Ma - idő

Tomaru - megáll


	2. Örömmel jelentem be:BEFUTOTTUNK!

Sakura mikor felkelt rögtön a tegnapi papírjára nézett. Ám mégis csak két szó járt a fejében. Két szó, ami nem tűnik soknak. Még nem, de lehet másnak igen. Két szó; _Lady Valentine_.

„Reméljük sikerül."

Már még kisebb korában bizonyosodott arról, hogy jó hangja volt. De sosem gondolt arra, hogy egyszer kamatoztatni is fogja. Végül is most megváltozik minden. Felöltözött - hétköznapi ruhába -, és kiment sétálni. Eredeti célja a zenestúdió, ahol megcsinálják az instrumental-t és ha, van még idő, akkor felveszik hozzá a hangot is. Útja során nem találkozott ismerőssel és ezért hálát is adott az égnek. Nem volt kedve hazudni. Végül betért a stúdióba.

xXx

Az ágyban egy szőke hajú srác forgolódott. Nem bírt aludni.

„Utálok korán kelni."

Bosszankodva kimászott az ágyból és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. Házában már tisztaság honolt, bár még mindig van pár cucc a földön. Sec-perc alatt rendbe szedte magát és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy megint milyen jól néz ki. Kacsintott egyet a tükörképének majd elhagyta a helységet. Felöltözött majd kiment az utcára. Az erdő fele vette az irányt egyedül akart maradni gondolataival.

„Mióta nem beszélünk, nem érzem magam egésznek. Vannak napok, mikor előveszem a közös képet, amit még anno készítettek rólunk. Az igazság az, hogy észre kellett volna vennem az érzéseit. Miután bevallotta már könnyű volt, a pirulások a szem lesütések a mai napig megmaradtak. De már..."

xXx

Sakura boldogan sétált ki a stúdióból. Azt mondták neki, ha ezzel nem fut be, akkor semmivel. Az erdő felé vette az irányt. Kedvenc cseresznyefája tövébe ült.

„Lassan kezdenek fogyni a sebonjaim."

Elővett néhányat és azokat dobálta a földbe majd kiszedte, aztán megint bedobta, majd szintén kiszedte. Ezt játszogatva zárta el a külvilágot.

xXx

Szakította meg gondolatmenetét Naruto mikor, észrevette a közelben a cseresznyefa tövében csücsülő Sakurát. Gyorsan felugrott a fára, nehogy észrevegye a rózsaszín.

– Hogy én mekkora egy idióta vagyok – bosszankodott halkan a Haruno, ám mégis Naruto meghallotta. – Reméljük sikerül – nézett elszántan a tájba, mintha attól tartana, hogy bármelyik percben ellenség ugorhatna ki. A szőke semmit sem értett. Sakura felállt, még egyszer körülnézett, majd puha léptekkel távozott. A kék szemű meg könnyebbülve sóhajtott, hogy nem lepleződött le. Mikor a lány látótávolságon kívülre került, leugrott.

– Furcsa pedig nem szokásod leskelődni – szólt egy könnyed hang mögüle, mire ő megfordult. Hinatával találta szembe magát. Vele se beszélt már egy ideje.

– Te beszélsz? Ezek szerint te is leskelődtél – mondta morogva. A fekete megrázta fejét, mire Narutónak felszökött a szemöldöke a magasba.

– Találkozóm lesz. Szia – mondta majd intett egyet és elment. Hogy beszélgetett a lánnyal rájött, hiányzik a régi élete. Nem mintha a mostani élete nem lenne tökéletes.

_Hírnév, pénz, csajok._

Ám mégis. Hiányzott neki a kupi a házában. A rámen. A pirulós Hinata. A rámen. De legfőképpen Sakura boldog mosolya. Ráadásul ne hagyjuk ki a ráment se.

„Te jó ég min gondolkodom? Sürgősen szükségem lesz egy csajra."

Összekapta magát és elindul a Yamanaka ház fele.

xXx

Sakura lihegve állt meg Konoha egyik mellékutcájában. Mikor távozott az erdőből hallotta a levelek suhogását. Valaki vagy valami leskelődött. Mivel nem akarta, hogy valaki is tudomást szerezzen _róla. _Egyszer csak elkezdett rezegni a zsebe. Érdeklődve vette ki onnan a mobiltelefont, és meglepődve látta, hogy az illető rejtett számú.

- Halló? - kérdezett kíváncsian. Eltelt pár másodperc majd:

- MICSODA? Ez komoly? Hát ez remek - ujjongott. A telefonáló még mondott valamit, amire csak egy „oké"-t válaszolt, majd mindketten letették. El kezdett futni a belváros fele. Megált agy magas épület előtt. Benyitott és rögtön a nyakába ugrott egy fiú. A fiúnak barna haja és sárga szeme volt, és a legfurcsább, hogy barna cicafüle. Szó mi szó nagyon aranyos volt a hiperaktivitásával. Ő volt a banda dobosa.

- Naoki! Szia - nevetett a rózsaszín.

A folyosóról egy fehérhajú és piros szemű fiú komoran sétált oda hozzájuk, ő volt a gitáros. A barnahajú végül leszállt róla. Sakura kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Kazuya - közelebb lépett hozzá.

A fehérhajú csak annyit mondott:

- Befutottunk.

Naoki és Sakura egyszerre ugrott oda és ölelte meg Kazuyát, mire az bosszúsan felsóhajtott. Amikor mind a kettő elengedte befutottak egy szobába és lehuppantak a kanapéra. Naoki bekapcsolta a tévét, átkapcsolt néhány adót és mikor megtalálta a megfelelőt a tekintete szinte ráragadt a képernyőre. Kazuya is besétált a szobába és leült Sakura mellé. Naoki felkiáltot.

- Ez az megelőztük a KNA-t!

xXx

„No, way...Nah, it's not me...Not, right...I wanna rowdy tonight..." - jött be a házba énekelve Sakura. Boldog volt, mert elérte álmát. Remélte, hogy ezzel közelebb férkőzhet a KNA énekeséhez. A képzeletbeli angyal-Sakura és az ördög-Sakura megint megjelent. Az előbbi rosszallóan rázta a fejét.

„Ez szörnyű. Mi lettél most? Műhangú pop-díva?"

„Van hangja ne vitatkozzá'. Külömben is szerintem tök jó." - mondta ellenségesen ördög-Sakura.

„Már megbocsáss szívem, de aki vitatkozik az egyedül te vagy. A mennyben az ilyen próbálkozásokért, sorban szórjuk ki az embereket."

„És megmondanád, van e rajtad kívűl más is, akit ez érdekel? Mert szerintem csak hárman vagyunk itt. Mennyfalu. Lakosok száma: 1. Kell még más egyéb, vagy végre befogod a szád?"

„Én tudom...Mind a ketten fogjátok be, és nyugton lesztek." - szólt bele Sakura aki eddig csöndes megfigyelő volt. - Köszönöm - monda ki hangosan.

xXx

A KNA éppen próbát tartott.

„Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisuteteHibi-wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku

Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni  
Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e i want new world

Muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
Mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru

Berubetto no koin dake o pakku ni tsumete  
Meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai

Saka-maku kodou kara  
Kirakira gin no passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
Kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite  
Sagashi-tsuzukeru you just a new world

Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga  
Ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e i want new world"

A legjobb számukat adták elő. Az énekesnek bársonyos hangja bármilyen női szívet megdobogtatott volna. Talán ezért volt ilyen sok rajongójuk. Egyszer csak menedzserük futott be az ajtón. Idegesítő egy ember volt, de meg kellett hagyni, értette a dolgát. Valmit nagyon gyorsan hadart ezért a banda többi tagja nem értette, mit akar ebből kihozni.

- Tessék Yuuta? Egy szót sem értünk - mondta a mikrofonba gúnyosan az énekes. Mikor a menedzser meghallodta a gúnytól csöpögő hangot ő is ugyan úgy elmosolyodott.

- Akkor gyere és nézd meg a saját szemmeddel...Naruto.

Vállat vont és követte Yuutat az egész bandával együtt. Beértek egy menedzseri szobába ahol Yuuta felkapcsolta a tévét és hangot adott rá. - Ezt akartam mondani.

- Szóval márcsak másodikok vagyunk? Szééép.


	3. Rejtélyes álom

A KNA tagjai sétálgattak Konoha utcáin, pár csinos lány társaságában.

Egyszer csak zenét hallottak meg, elő zenét. Kei felkiáltott.

- Ó ezt ismerem. Ez Lady Valentine. Mostanában nagyon híres, plusz nagyon jól néz ki - ámuldozott.

- Óh, az a kis ringyó, aki miatt csak másodikok lettünk? - kérdezte kiáltva, mire az összes lány felszisszent - Bár ha belegondolok, kíváncsi vagyok én erre a Lady Valentine-ra - mondta Naruto elmélázva.

Megérkeztek a főtérhez. A színpadon - ahol ők szoktak játszani szinte -, egy énekesnő állt. Hosszú fekete haja, ami ki volt engedve, így a szél kedve szerint játszadozott vele, fekete bőrdzsekit viselt és fekete csőnadrágot. Na, meg persze fekete tornacipőt. Arca nem volt túlságosan kisminkelve, látszott rajta, hogy smink nélkül is szép.

„_Baby gimme_

_Cross shaped + Birthday Cake_

_Celebrate me_

_Under the Bloody sky_

_Juicy Sweet light shining over me_

_nee osorenaide okoshite  
_  
I close my eyes  
in blue merry go round  
mou sugu aeru wa  
Take me out from here yeah baby  
utsukushii sekai wo misete"(Tommy Heavenly6 - Gothic Pink) - énekelte Lady.

A közönség tombolt: valaki táncolt, valaki énekelte, valaki pedig mindkettőt csinálta. A számnak vége lett. A lány felkiáltott.

- Huh. Nagyszerű közönség vagytok. Most egy nagy kedvencem következik. Még nem publikus, de az lesz - kacsintott - a számot ajánlom inspirálómnak: Uzumaki Narutonak! Mehet! - mindenki Narutora nézett, aki magabiztosan szexyn mosolygott a lányra. Megtetszett neki nagyon a lány. Annak ellenére, hogy letaszította az első helyről.

„Hmm. Talán csinálhatnánk közös számot. Vagy valami mást..."

„Ooh...  
My Sweet Candy pop shining in my hand  
"Where are you hiding?" yeah...  
mimi wo sumashite...  
that tells me where Ghost is

I wish the stars ikudo mo  
negai wa chijou ni ochita  
kokoro ga tsubureru  
dakedo "ikiru" shika nai no

toketeku  
amai AISUKURI-MU no tsuki  
kin'iro no shizuku  
Deadly... Darling  
Let me show you that "I need U"  
Every time I...  
okubyou ni (me) wo tojite ita kedo  
hoshi ni negaitai mo ichido  
aojiroku nobita  
sono kage wo tsukisasu NAIFU  
kanashimi no wana kara sukuitai  
I have been waiting for Scary night  
Let's play my Game

yume wo miteru no  
yokaze ni yurarenagara  
koboshita namida ga kumo wo nukete

aozameta machi ni kiete yuku ame to natte  
omoi no kakera ni kidzuite  
dareka uketomete

chirabaru  
ameiro ni kagayaku JERI- BI-NZU  
wareta sunadokei  
Deadly... Darling  
Let me take you there yeah baby  
yami ni yurameku BANIRA no tsuki ni  
kogetsuku  
atsui KYARAMERU no kaori ga  
mune wo shimetsukeru

kanashimi wo atsumeta basha de  
kimi no kokoro wo mukae ni kita no  
I have been waiting for Scary night  
I'm Gonna SCREAM

Ooh yeah... I'm Gonna SCREAM  
I have been waiting for your smile  
So Let's play my Game

I'm Gonna SCREAM  
Let me show you that "I need U"  
"I wanna be... "nagai yami wo nuke  
kagayaku sora wo toberu nara  
kowai kedo atomodori wa shinai

I'm Gonna SCREAM  
Let me take you there yeah baby  
"I wanna be...free" negai wo kakete  
sono kage wo tsukisasu NAIFU  
kanashimi no wana kara sukuitai

I'm Gonna SCREAM ... Gonna SCREAM  
I Wanna be... Wanna be..."(Tommy Heavenly6 - I'm gonna scream)

- Köszönöm szépen! - kiáltotta. Hihetetlen mennyi energia van a lányban. Naruto fellépett a színpadra és megcsókolta a lányt, majd ugyanezzel a lendülettel le is lépett. Mindenki csak döbbenten állt. A fiúk dühösen. A lányok még dühösebben. Az idősek pedig megbotránkozva: „Mire nem képesek a mai fiatalok."

„Régen ezért a fejedet vették volna fiacskám." És ehhez hasonló mondatokat hallhattak a csendben levők. Ám Lady Valentine csak mosolygott. Elérte célját. Még egyszer megköszönte a közönségnek majd elhagyta a színpadot. Átöltözött, lemosta a sminket, levette a parókát és hazament.

xXx

Naoki dühösen hagyta el a főteret. Tudta, hogy a KNA énekese szemtelen, de ez túlszárnyalt mindent és mindenkit. És ha Lady-nek barátja lenne? Akkor már rég összeverték volna. És mi lenne, ha ez a barát talán ő lenne...? Nem. Erre nem gondolhat. Lady Valentine a munkatársa. A zenésztársa. Dühösen csaptatott fel a lépcsőn a lakása felé. Belépett és dühösen becsapta a bejárati ajtót. Egy macska szaladt felé. Fehér alapon barna és fekete foltos volt. A macska hozzá dörgölődzött, és Naoki lehajolt és megsimogatta.

- Ne haragudj Puki, csak tudod rossz napom volt - keze gépiesen simogatta a szelíd jószágot egy darabig, majd adott neki ennivaló és innivalót, és leült tévét nézni. Egy unalmas argentin-sorozatot nézett, amelyben a főszereplő és annak barátja azon veszekedtek, hogy a nő megcsalta az ikertestvérével...

Most őszintén...Minek is nézi ezt? Hát erre ő sem tudta a választ. Gyorsan átkapcsolt egy akciófilmre, amiben kb. ötven reklám volt, és azt kezdte el nézni. Szemhéja egy nehezült és nehezült majd végül átadta magát az alvás gondtalan, megnyugtató érzésének.

_- Sakura..._

_- Tessék? - nézett rá a lány kedvesen. Egy réten feküdtek ahol, a virágok körülvették őket. Egyedül voltak. Belenézett a lány szemébe és tudta elveszett. Annak zöldje szinte világított a Hold fényében. Gyorsan elkapta a fejét, de akaratlanul is visszafordult. Megtalálta, amit keresett a zöld íriszekben. A vágyat. Egyre közelebb és közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz, míg végül szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Sakura szinte rögtön visszacsókolt. Naoki felfedezte a lány szájának minden rejtett és nem rejtett zugát. Istenem milyen puha volt a lány ajkai. Ám mint minden jónak ennek is vége lett. Mindkét fél keze felfedezőútra indult miközben újabb és újabb csókcsaták keletkeztek. A fiú érezte, hogy az inge lekerül róla felfedve felsőtestét. Sakura hátradöntötte a füvön, és lovagló ülésbe tornázta magát a fiún._

_- Szeretlek - nyögte a fiú két heves csókcsata között. A lány mintha felbátorodott volna így egyre lejjebb haladt. Először a nyakát kezdte el csókolni majd harapdálta. Minden egyes harapásnál Naoki felnyögött. Végül áttért a mellkasára és azt nyalogatta, csókolgatta. _

_- Gyűlöllek - mosolygott gonoszan Sakura a fiú mellkasáról. Az rögtön felült de már a lány üres helyét látta maga előtt..._

Naoki felkiáltott és zihálva felült. Puki ott feküdt a hasán összegömbölyödve, és dorombolva aludt. Ránézett az órára, ami 1:37-t mutatott. A tévé még mindig ment és késői időre tekintve a műsoroknak már rég vége és az éjszakai élet vette át a helyet. A tévében nyögdécselő nő az álmára emlékeztette. Bosszankodva lerakta a mácskát a helyére - egy kis párnára -, mire az sértődötten felállt és elegáns léptekkel odament, majd felugrott a kanapéra.

„Oké, legyen, ahogy akarod" - gondolta a fiú.

Bárhogy is kereste a távkapcsolót az nem volt sehol. Felbolygatott minden párnát - még szegény Pukit is -, de nem volt sehol. Odanézett a tévére, aminek a tetején ott hevert egy fekete téglatest alakú tárgy. A távirányító.

„Szuper, legalább ez megvan."

Lekapcsolta azt a szörnyűséget, majd felöltözött és gondolta elmegy sétálni.

„Na álljunk meg egy percet. Ki az-az őrült aki...egy óra ötvenkor elmegy sétálni? Mert én nem!"

Levette a ruhát, amit felvett majd visszaöltözött pizsamába.

„Ilyen hülye napot."

Bement a hálóba lefeküdt és abban a minutumban elaludt.

xXx

Sakura boldogan feküdt az ágyában. A két Sakura-szomorító megint megjelent.

„Megcsókolt, tehát most már abbahagyod végre?"- kérdezte az Angyal-Sakura.

„Dehogy hagyja abba! Ez még csak a bemelegítés volt." - a Démon-Sakura gúnyosan mosolygott a másikra mire az sértődötten kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

„Kuss legyen! Nem hagyom abba...a cél előtt még nem!"

A két chibi eltűnt és Sakura el is aludt. De valami nagyon furcsát álmodott...


End file.
